


Monsters

by Abby_da_Asgard



Series: Heaven is a place on Earth [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dramatic, Falling In Love, M/M, Male Slash, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 06:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10588230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_da_Asgard/pseuds/Abby_da_Asgard
Summary: Ed eccoci arrivati alla mia versione dell'ottava stagione di Supernatural! Dean e Sam sono ancora ai ferri corti per via della faccenda di Amy e così Dean decide di andare in Illinois a eliminare un covo di vampiri senza Sam, ma con Bobby e Castiel. La faccenda del covo di vampiri, però, sembra essere soltanto una copertura per qualcosa d'altro e alla fine anche Sam inizia a preoccuparsi per il fratello. Per fortuna, però, Dean e i suoi amici potranno approfittare di un aiuto inaspettato...





	1. Parte prima

**Monsters (prima parte)**

_He seemed so sweet and lovely he made you laugh_

_And made you forget about the rain_

_Showed you new tricks on guitar_

_Hidden talents that erases the pain_

_And don’t you know there’s a wolf stalking_

_In sheep’s clothing tells me he’s the real thing_

_Think what your life would be missing_

_if you didn’t have him to sing_

_to sing about._

_(“Monsters” – Sarah McLachlan)_

Trascorse una settimana e le cose tra Dean e Sam non sembravano migliorare. Sì, Sam aveva ripreso a parlare con il fratello, ma lo trattava con distacco e non perdeva occasione per ripetergli che non poteva più avere fiducia in lui. Dean soffriva per questa situazione e Castiel ci soffriva ancor più di lui, ma non sapeva cos’altro poteva fare se non cercare, inutilmente, di far ragionare Sam. Nel frattempo Balthazar si aggirava per la casa di Bobby insolitamente silenzioso e con l’aria di uno spirito tormentato che infestava le stanze. Insomma, la situazione si era fatta insostenibile.

In tutto questo caos, l’unico che si era messo a _fare il bravo_ era proprio Lucifer: adesso che tutti sembravano i superstiti di una sorta di catastrofe nucleare e che si percepiva un nervosismo latente, lui era proprio nel suo centro, si divertiva un sacco e non aveva più bisogno di tormentare Sam, che pareva già abbastanza tormentato per conto suo.

“Parto” annunciò una mattina Dean, con le chiavi dell’Impala già in mano e una buona scorta di armi con sé.

“Intendi dire che ti trasferisci in un altro pianeta o che vai in vacanza?” fece Lucifer, provocatorio.

“Vado a Limestone, in Illinois” spiegò Dean, rivolgendosi non al Diavolo, naturalmente, ma a Bobby e agli altri che lo fissavano come se avesse appena buttato una bomba in salotto.

“E che cosa ci sarebbe a Limestone, in Illinois, se è dato sapere?” domandò Bobby. Cominciava ad averne abbastanza dei musi di Dean e Sam e aveva una mezza idea di prenderli a calci in culo entrambi finché non si fossero decisi a riconciliarsi.

“Non hai letto le notizie su Internet? Negli ultimi giorni in quella cittadina sono scomparse sei ragazzine” replicò il giovane Winchester, “ma la cosa sospetta è che è stato assaltato un furgoncino della Banca del Sangue, le sacche di sangue sono state rubate e il guidatore è stato ritrovato con la gola squarciata.”

“E a chi verrebbe in mente di assaltare un furgoncino della Banca del Sangue?” fece Balthazar, che in quei giorni aveva la preoccupante tendenza a cadere dalle nuvole.

“I vampiri, chi altri?” tagliò corto Dean, sbuffando.

“Quindi tu pensi che un covo di vampiri si sia insediato a Limestone? E vuoi andare a distruggerlo da solo?” intervenne Bobby.

“Sono soltanto vampiri e li ho combattuti un sacco di volte fin da quando ero un ragazzino” minimizzò il giovane. “Almeno farò qualcosa di concreto, invece di restarmene qui come uno stronzo.”

“Non sto dicendo che tu non debba andare a eliminarli, è il nostro lavoro, ma perché vuoi andarci da solo?” insisté Bobby.

“Perché, a quanto pare, d’ora in poi dovrò abituarmi a risolvere i casi da solo!” ribatté scontroso Dean, uscendo poi di casa e sbattendo la porta.

“Sam, adesso stai davvero esagerando” protestò Gabriel, che non sopportava di vedere dei fratelli che litigavano, ogni volta che succedeva gli veniva un tale magone… “Quella era un’offerta di pace, Dean vuole che tu vada con lui e che lavoriate a questo caso insieme!”

“Ora come ora non me la sento di lavorare con Dean” replicò laconico Sam.

“In tutta onestà, stai diventando un gran bastardo, Sam” ribatté allora Gabriel, indispettito. Quanto odiava le persone che si ostinavano a _non perdonare_ …

“Bene, se a te non importa che tuo fratello rischi la vita, io invece ci tengo a quel ragazzo e non lo lascerò andare ad affrontare quei succhiasangue da solo” reagì Bobby, rivolgendosi spazientito a Sam. “Andrò io a Limestone con lui!”

Con gesti bruschi, iniziò a preparare le poche cose da portare con sé e, prima di uscire di casa, si voltò verso i presenti.

“Ci terremo in contatto per telefono. Se i vampiri non ci ammazzano, dovremmo tornare entro tre o quattro giorni” disse come saluto.

“Dì la verità, Sam, non ti senti almeno un po’ _stronzo_?” fece Gabriel, non appena Bobby se ne fu andato. “Se succede qualcosa a Dean o a Bobby te lo porterai sulla coscienza… sempre che ti sia rimasta, una coscienza!”

In realtà Sam si sentiva piuttosto meschino, ma era molto combattuto tra l’affetto per Dean e la consapevolezza che il fratello lo aveva ingannato e che, quindi, avrebbe potuto mentirgli di nuovo.

“Non succederà niente a Dean e a Bobby” dichiarò allora Castiel. “Penserò io a loro.”

“Dove vuoi andare?” domandò Balthazar. Ma l’Angelo era già scomparso dalla stanza.

Un istante dopo era apparso accanto a Dean, che si trovava al volante dell’Impala mentre Bobby caricava le armi nel portabagagli.

“Castiel, mi hai fatto venire un colpo! Cosa vuoi?”

“Vengo con voi. Non posso lasciarvi soli ad affrontare un clan di vampiri.”

“Andiamo, Cas, sono solo vampiri! Li ho affrontati insieme a mio padre quando ero ancora un ragazzo, io e Bobby ci metteremo mezza giornata a farli fuori” replicò Dean.

“Non lo so” fece Castiel, serio e pensieroso. “E’ vero, voi siete perfettamente in grado di affrontare dei vampiri, ma se ci fosse qualcosa sotto? Sono convinto che Crowley sia ancora alla ricerca della porta del Purgatorio e potrebbe esserci lui dietro questo clan. Potrebbe essersi alleato con loro.”

Le parole di Castiel fecero riflettere Dean per qualche minuto.

“Non hai tutti i torti, in effetti. Già mesi fa, quando Crowley iniziò questa sua folle ricerca, ci fu un insolito scatenarsi di orde di mostri di vario tipo” disse il giovane. “In quell’occasione si erano scomodati persino gli elementi _Alpha_ di tutte le creature… Beh, se ci dovesse essere qualche problema ti chiamerò immediatamente.”

“Preferirei venire con te” insisté Castiel, facendosi più vicino a Dean.

“Potrai venire a monitorare la situazione quando vorrai” accettò allora Dean, per tranquillizzarlo, “ma io voglio che tu rimanga qui a controllare Lucifer. E’ vero che in questi giorni non ha più tormentato Sam, ma potrebbe approfittarne se noi ce ne andiamo. Anche se si sta comportando da cretino integrale, resta sempre mio fratello e io non voglio che gli accada nulla di male.”

Castiel annuì, sempre guardandolo fisso.

“Forse hai ragione, non possiamo lasciare Lucifer incustodito” ammise. “Tuttavia, non appena sarete là io vi raggiungerò e controllerò la situazione. Se non scoprirò niente, tornerò qui a proteggere Sam, ma se dovesse esserci di mezzo Crowley…”

“Va bene, in quel caso penseremo ad un piano B. Grazie, Cas, per… beh, per tutto” rispose Dean.

Bobby aveva sistemato le armi nel bagagliaio e aveva aperto la portiera dal lato del passeggero.

“Ah, non sapevo che venissi anche tu” esclamò, sorpreso nel vedere Castiel.

“Verrò a controllarvi di tanto in tanto quando sarete a Limestone, ma per adesso resterò qui a tenere d’occhio Lucifer” spiegò l’Angelo.

“Ecco, bravo ragazzo, non mi piace l’idea di lasciare la mia casa incustodita al _Diavolo_ e a quegli Angeli fuori di testa. Su Sam, al momento, non si può di certo contare. Allora ci vediamo presto!”

L’Impala partì sgommando e Castiel rimase a guardarla allontanarsi prima di rientrare in casa.

Quella notte, ovviamente, Castiel mantenne Lucifer sotto controllo, ma non accadde nulla: evidentemente il Diavolo era già abbastanza soddisfatto dei casini che stavano succedendo, delle discussioni e dei litigi e non sentiva il bisogno di aggiungerci del suo.

La mattina dopo, tuttavia, l’Angelo lasciò Sioux Falls per Limestone, ma senza raggiungere subito Dean e Bobby: prima voleva assicurarsi che il problema riguardasse semplicemente un covo di vampiri da eliminare e che non ci fosse coinvolto anche il Re dell’Inferno.

 

Castiel tornò in serata e trovò Gabriel e Balthazar molto agitati, sebbene per motivi diversi.

“E’ accaduto qualcosa mentre ero via?” domandò subito Castiel agli amici.

“Beh, direi di sì” rispose per primo l’Arcangelo. “Stamattina, dopo che eri partito per Limestone, abbiamo sentito Sam gridare e siamo accorsi in camera sua. Io ho avuto paura che… invece era da solo. Era fuori di sé e non riuscivamo a calmarlo, continuava a dire che i vampiri avrebbero preso Dean e che lo avrebbero torturato e poi ucciso e che era tutta colpa sua perché lo aveva lasciato solo. Voleva prendere un’auto e raggiungerlo subito, ma non gliel’abbiamo permesso perché era troppo sconvolto. Diceva che non poteva lasciare che accadesse qualcosa a Dean, che perlomeno sarebbero morti insieme e altre follie del genere. Ci siamo spaventati…”

“Non preoccuparti, Gabriel. Ho trascorso il pomeriggio con Dean e Bobby e stanno bene” lo rassicurò Castiel. “Abbiamo anche localizzato il covo dei vampiri e… beh, è vero che purtroppo Crowley è coinvolto, ma adesso lo sanno anche loro e insieme troveremo il modo di fermarlo.”

“Che significa, che Crowley è coinvolto?” chiese Balthazar, che appariva già molto più calmo adesso che aveva rivisto Castiel sano e salvo e con il pieno controllo della situazione.

“Crowley sta cercando tuttora di aprire la porta del Purgatorio” spiegò l’Angelo. “Questa volta ha evocato dei vampiri che si trovavano proprio in quel luogo e, in cambio della libertà che gli ha offerto, vuole che loro gli indichino la via per raggiungerlo. Sono questi i vampiri che si sono stabiliti a Limestone.”

“E questi _revenants_ lo faranno? Gli indicheranno la porta del Purgatorio?” s’informò Balthazar.

“La situazione è confusa” ammise Castiel. “Il gruppo non è unito, Crowley ha preso membri di clan diversi e questi, ovviamente, non si trovano d’accordo. C’è chi crede che sia giusto aiutare il Re dell’Inferno perché li ha liberati, chi invece non si fida di Crowley e pensa soltanto a godersi la ritrovata libertà. Sembra perfino, ma qui ci andrei cauto, che qualcuno stia remando contro e che, in caso, potrebbe anche accordarsi con Dean e Bobby.”

“Magnifico, abbiamo anche il _vampiro sotto copertura_?” ironizzò Balthazar.

“Può darsi, ma di questo voglio essere certo al cento per cento prima di coinvolgerlo. Ad ogni modo, se il gruppo non è compatto sarà più facile per Dean e Bobby distruggerlo” affermò Castiel, chiaramente sollevato. “Adesso salgo da Sam e spiegherò anche a lui che la situazione è meno grave del previsto, così potrà tranquillizzarsi.”

Mentre Castiel si avviava verso la camera del giovane, Gabriel si rivolse a Balthazar.

“Sono contento di sapere che Dean e Bobby non corrono un pericolo così grave, ma allora perché stamattina Sam ha avuto quella specie di attacco? Mi ha spaventato, credevo che avesse una sorta di premonizione” disse, pensieroso.

“Magari è stato solo un incubo dovuto alla _voce della coscienza_ : lui ha lasciato andare Dean senza nemmeno salutarlo e adesso si sente in colpa” rispose, lapidario, l’Angelo.

“O forse è stata la voce di _qualcun altro_...” intervenne Lucifer, come se niente fosse e ostentando un’aria falsamente candida e innocente.

“Sei stato tu???” esclamò Gabriel.

“Beh, non ho fatto niente di male, no? Anzi, forse così Sam ci penserà due volte prima di aggredire Dean per motivi idioti” rispose tranquillo Lucifer.

�Ma a te non frega un bel niente se Dean e Sam fanno pace, anzi!” replicò Gabriel.

Lucifer scoppiò a ridere.

“Infatti, ma è stato così divertente fargli tanta paura… credevo che gli occhi gli sarebbero usciti dalle orbite, non mi ero mai divertito tanto!” continuò, sempre ridendo.

Balthazar guardò prima Lucifer e poi Gabriel con un’aria di aperta disapprovazione dipinta in viso.

“Tu lo sai che quello è completamente fuori di testa, vero?” domandò poi all’Arcangelo.

“Beh, la vita con lui sta diventando sempre più complessa e faticosa, questo è vero, però io sono felice di averlo ritrovato e, comunque, stavolta non ha fatto niente di veramente cattivo. Anzi, magari dalla sua brutta azione potrà nascere qualcosa di buono e Sam farà la pace con Dean” rispose Gabriel, speranzoso.

“Ho capito, tu sei di quelli che vede sempre il bicchiere mezzo pieno” commentò Balthazar, per poi allontanarsi scuotendo il capo.

Più tardi, dopo aver tranquillizzato Sam e avergli spiegato con chiarezza come stavano le cose, Castiel tornò in soggiorno.

“Per stanotte rimarrò qui e mi accerterò che Lucifer non si avvicini a Sam” dichiarò, “però domattina presto tornerò a Limestone: Dean e Bobby hanno pianificato il primo attacco al covo per domani all’alba e io voglio essere al loro fianco.”

“Mi sembra giusto” concordò Gabriel.

Balthazar non rispose, era immerso nei suoi pensieri. Certo, se si trattava soltanto di eliminare un covo di vampiri non ci sarebbe stato alcun vero pericolo, Castiel era molto più forte di loro e, con il suo apporto, Dean e Bobby avrebbero risolto la situazione più in fretta. Però… se Crowley era coinvolto… Il ricordo di come il Re dell’Inferno avesse subdolamente irretito e usato il suo amico lo turbava ancora.

“Balthazar, andrà tutto bene” disse l’Angelo, accorgendosi del tormento dell’amico. “Resterò accanto a Dean e Bobby e mi limiterò ad attaccare i vampiri, non cercherò di affrontare Crowley nemmeno se si presentasse. Ho imparato a mie spese a non presumere delle mie forze.”

“E poi non hai detto che potreste avere addirittura un alleato tra i vampiri?” intervenne Gabriel, sempre ottimista.

“Ecco, ci mancava pure il _vampiro convertito_ …” commentò Lucifer, che non riusciva mai a evitare di impicciarsi dei fatti altrui. “Mi viene da piangere!”

“Ho detto che potrebbe essere, ma devo accertarmene” chiarì Castiel. “Comunque voi non preoccupatevi, sono sicuro che domani sera, o al massimo tra due giorni, saremo di nuovo di ritorno sani e salvi.”

 _Me lo auguro_ … pensò Balthazar, ma non disse nulla. Pur essendo angosciato a morte per quello che sarebbe potuto succedere a Castiel, non voleva turbarlo adesso che si preparava a una battaglia importante.

Poteva soltanto sperare che tornasse davvero al più presto…

 

**Fine prima parte**


	2. Parte seconda

**Seconda parte**

Castiel aveva detto che Dean e Bobby sarebbero stati di ritorno entro un paio di giorni al massimo, in realtà invece di giorni ne trascorsero tre e, nonostante qualche sporadica comparsa dell’Angelo in questione per spiegare agli amici che _sì, stava andando tutto bene, ma c’era stato un imprevisto, un secondo covo di vampiri da eliminare e perciò…_ , Gabriel, Balthazar e anche Sam erano sul punto di uscire di testa per l’agitazione.

Gabriel, col suo carattere solare, tentava in tutti i modi di convincere gli altri, ma soprattutto se stesso, che era solo questione di tempo e i loro amici sarebbero presto tornati sani e salvi.

“Se veramente ci fosse stato un problema grave, Castiel avrebbe chiamato almeno me per intervenire ed aiutarli” diceva, sebbene i suoi occhi raccontassero un’altra storia. “Io sono un Arcangelo e posso vedermela con chiunque, Crowley compreso! Sono sicuro che invece non c’è da preoccuparsi e che, magari, Dean e Bobby stanno perdendo un po’ di tempo in più per rintracciare questo secondo covo di vampiri.”

“Ma perché sono ridotto così e non posso nemmeno teletrasportarmi a vedere cosa succede?” s’innervosiva invece Balthazar. “Castiel e io abbiamo sempre combattuto fianco a fianco e questa volta io non posso fare niente per aiutarlo!”

“Forse la verità è che Castiel si è messo di nuovo dalla parte di Crowley” insinuava Lucifer malignamente. Lui, al contrario degli altri, era perfettamente nel suo centro vedendo l’angoscia e lo strazio di Sam e Balthazar.

“Non lo farebbe mai! Ha capito la lezione e non farà mai più un simile errore” lo difendeva con veemenza Balthazar.

“Beh, a te conviene crederlo, visto che l’ultima volta ti ha pugnalato alle spalle…”

“Lucifer, non sarebbe un bene nemmeno per te se quello che insinui fosse vero” replicava Gabriel, impegnato nel faticoso e poco gratificante compito di calmare gli animi e far stare buono il Diavolo. “Crowley alleato con Castiel potrebbe non avere più bisogno di te e aspirare a diventare il solo e unico Signore dell’Inferno. Ci hai pensato?”

“Fratellino, ma lo sai che hai proprio ragione? Per fortuna ci sei tu accanto a me a ricordarmi quali devono essere, adesso, le mie priorità” rispondeva allora Lucifer, prendendosi Gabriel tra le braccia e baciandolo con intensità.

In questo modo, almeno per un po’, Lucifer se ne stava zitto e si impegnava soltanto a baciarsi e stropicciarsi Gabriel quanto più poteva…

 

“Sono tornati! Sono tornati!” annunciò tre sere dopo Sam, che non si era mai staccato a più di dieci passi dalla finestra che dava sul vialetto d’ingresso dopo che il ritardo di Dean e Bobby aveva iniziato a farsi preoccupante.

Gabriel e Balthazar raggiunsero Sam alla finestra e videro finalmente l’Impala immettersi nel vialetto e frenare davanti alla casa.

“Ah, beh, allora non erano morti…” fu l’unico commento di Lucifer davanti a tutta quell’emozione. Lui non si degnò neppure di alzarsi dalla poltrona sulla quale era comodamente seduto.

Sam, Gabriel e Balthazar si precipitarono fuori ad accogliere gli amici appena tornati e a subissarli di domande.

“State bene?”

“Castiel, perché non ci hai più dato notizie?”

“Dean, potevi almeno fare una telefonata. Nel covo dei vampiri non c’era campo?”

I tre rimasero però ammutoliti di fronte alla scena che si presentò ai loro occhi. Dean scese dall’auto e, insieme a Bobby, aprì la portiera del sedile posteriore e si impegnò con tutte le forze a sorreggere un uomo che pareva molto grave. Castiel era con loro e fu l’unico a soddisfare la curiosità degli amici, mentre dava una mano a Dean e Bobby per trasportare in casa il ferito, perché… eh, sì, ce ne volevano almeno tre per spostarlo!

“Sì, noi tre stiamo tutti bene” disse, in fretta. “Non abbiamo avuto tempo di telefonare né io ho potuto trasportarmi qui, l’ultimo giorno è stato particolarmente intenso, ma non vi agitate, è finito tutto bene, i covi sono stati distrutti e Crowley ha perso anche questa opportunità. Sam, potresti venire anche tu a darci una mano?”

Il giovane Winchester si affrettò ad obbedire, ma non poté frenare la curiosità.

“Chi sarebbe quest’uomo? Sembra ridotto molto male” chiese.

Finalmente, in quattro, riuscirono ad arrivare fino alla casa di Bobby, mentre Gabriel teneva aperta la porta per loro e Balthazar li guardava stupefatto.

“Balthazar, renditi utile per una volta” lo richiamò Dean, entrando a fatica nell’ingresso della casa e dirigendosi con gli altri verso il divano. L’idea era quella di adagiarci lo sconosciuto ferito. “Vai a prendere quel contenitore frigo che ho messo nel bagagliaio dell’Impala e portalo qui.”

“Quel _che cosa_?” ripeté l’Angelo, pensando vagamente che Dean, dopo tanta fatica, avesse voglia di farsi un panino o cose del genere.

“Il contenitore frigo, Balthazar, muoviti!” lo incalzò Bobby.

L’Angelo li squadrò come se pensasse che, improvvisamente, fossero tutti usciti di testa; comunque non se lo fece ripetere un’altra volta e andò a prendere ciò che gli era stato richiesto.

Intanto, nel soggiorno, Dean e gli altri erano riusciti a sistemare meglio che potevano il ferito sul divano e Gabriel si era subito offerto di dare il suo apporto.

“Se è ferito posso guarirlo io con la mia energia angelica” propose.

“Vuoi davvero scomodarti tanto per un _vampiro_ , fratellino?” buttò là Lucifer con noncuranza e una certa aria di disgusto dipinta in viso.

“Un _che?_ ” reagì Sam, allontanandosi istintivamente dal divano sul quale giaceva il ferito.

Dean, che aveva avuto intenzione di dare la notizia con una certa preparazione, restò spiazzato di fronte all’intervento di Lucifer e si mise sulla difensiva.

“Sì, è un vampiro, e allora? Se non fosse stato per lui non saremmo riusciti a cavarcela tanto facilmente” affermò, deciso. “Si è opposto a Crowley fin dal principio e ha collaborato con noi, tanto più che non ha nessuna simpatia per quelli della sua razza… credo che ne abbia fatti fuori più lui di me e Bobby messi insieme.”

Balthazar era rientrato in quel momento e non aveva sentito le ultime notizie sullo sconosciuto sul divano; in realtà sembrava totalmente assorto nella contemplazione del contenitore che lo avevano mandato a prendere.

“Senti un po’, Dean, ma questo coso non è uno di quei contenitori che usano in ospedale per mettere gli organi da trapiantare? Cos’è, vuoi donare un rene alla scienza?”

“Quel contenitore che ti incuriosisce tanto è pieno di sacche di sangue, okay?” ribatté Dean, piuttosto innervosito.

Balthazar trasalì e per un vero miracolo non lasciò cadere tutto quanto.

“Ti sei completamente fritto il cervello?” esclamò.

“Era proprio quello che cercavo di spiegarvi” riprese Dean, andando verso l’Angelo e strappandogli di mano l’oggetto incriminato prima che fosse troppo tardi. “Il nostro nuovo amico è un vampiro, ma da molto tempo, ormai, per nutrirsi non fa più del male alle persone e si limita a rifornirsi di queste sacche di sangue.”

“Beh, se è un amico vostro allora è anche amico mio e non ho alcun problema a usare la mia energia di Arcangelo per guarirlo” tagliò corto Gabriel, avvicinandosi subito al ferito e iniziando a curarlo.

“E tu, là, non dovresti stupirti tanto” fece Dean rivolgendosi a Lucifer, “visto che abitualmente Gabriel concede il suo potere per rinforzare il tramite del _Diavolo_!”

“Oh, ma con me lo fa in ben altro modo… non è così, fratellino?”

“Le vostre porcate non ci interessano, tanto meno in questo momento!” reagì Dean, osservando l’energia che si sprigionava dalle mani di Gabriel.

“Comunque… dovevi proprio portare un vampiro in questa casa?” domandò Sam, ancora dubbioso.

“Gli ho dato io il permesso… insomma, ormai uno in più o uno in meno non fa più differenza e se ci teniamo il Diavolo possiamo avere anche un vampiro” intervenne Bobby, con molto senso pratico. “Inoltre l’amico, qui, ci ha davvero dato una bella mano e adesso è giusto che gli ricambiamo il favore.”

“E comunque potremmo anche smetterla di chiamarlo _il vampiro_ ” rilevò Dean, tanto per chiarire la situazione. “Adesso è un amico e ce l’ha un nome, si chiama Benny!”

“Sì, mi sembra giusto. E, già che ci siamo, perché non la smettete anche voi di chiamare sempre Lucifer _il Diavolo_ e non cominciate a chiamarlo per nome?” aggiunse Gabriel, cogliendo l’occasione al volo. Nel frattempo osservava soddisfatto il lavoro compiuto: le ferite di Benny erano sparite e lui sembrava stare molto meglio. “Tanto piacere, Benny, io sono Gabriel.”

“Gabriel… l’Arcangelo?” chiese il nuovo arrivato. Adesso che stava meglio poteva guardarsi intorno e cominciava a chiedersi in che razza di posto fosse capitato.

Gabriel scoppiò a ridere.

“Ma perché tutti mi fanno la stessa domanda? Sì, sono Gabriel l’Arcangelo e quello è il mio fratello maggiore, Lucifer” disse poi, iniziando a fare le presentazioni. “Quello è Sam, il fratello di Dean e poi c’è Balthazar che è un Angelo anche lui, come Castiel.”

“Lucifer? Vuoi dire _quel_ Lucifer?” fece Benny.

“Sì, quello è il Diav… sì, insomma, è lui” intervenne Dean. “Te l’avevo detto che l’idea di avere un vampiro per casa non ci faceva nessuna impressione… ora sai il perché!”

“Comunque mi chiedo se sia davvero prudente ospitarlo qui” obiettò Sam, che non era ancora per niente convinto.

“Sam, nemmeno io all’inizio mi fidavo di lui, come puoi ben immaginare” dichiarò Castiel in tono grave. “Eppure ti posso assicurare che il suo impegno e la sua abnegazione nell’aiutarci a distruggere i covi dei vampiri e a sventare i piani di Crowley sono stati davvero ammirevoli.”

Alla fine Sam non resistette e buttò fuori quello che si teneva dentro da quando aveva scoperto la vera natura del nuovo amico di Dean.

“E per quale motivo io dovrei credere alla buona fede del vampiro quando tu, Dean, non hai creduto ad Amy? Anche lei aveva giurato che non avrebbe più ucciso nessuno e che si sarebbe nutrita soltanto di cadaveri, ma tu hai ritenuto che fosse comunque un mostro pericoloso e l’hai uccisa! Non ti pare che adesso toccherebbe a me fare lo stesso, ossia eliminare qualcuno che tu non sei in grado di eliminare perché sei troppo coinvolto?”

“Ah, ecco dove stava il problema” commentò aspro Balthazar. “Vuoi vendicarti su questo poveretto perché sei ancora arrabbiato con Dean che ha ucciso la tua _ragazzina della porta accanto_. Un atteggiamento davvero maturo, non c’è che dire!”

“Tu puoi anche startene zitto” lo rimbeccò Sam, punto sul vivo. “Eri presente quando Dean ha ucciso Amy e hai affermato con sicurezza che queste _aberrazioni_ vanno eliminate. Come mai adesso hai cambiato idea?”

“Sam!” lo richiamò con rabbia Bobby.

“ _Aberrazione_ … non è un termine del tutto sbagliato per indicare quelli come me” intervenne pacato Benny.

L’imbarazzo e il disagio si fecero pesanti.

“Ma io… io non intendevo dire… e poi è diverso, se Castiel si fida di te allora anch’io mi fido” si scusò subito Balthazar, confuso e turbato.

“A questo punto è sicuro, Sam: tu sei davvero uno stronzo” dichiarò lapidario Gabriel, fissando il giovane Winchester con ostilità. Che diamine, lui era stato pronto ad accogliere a braccia aperte il fratello maggiore che era diventato il Diavolo e di certo non capiva come si potessero fare tante storie per un semplice vampiro che, per di più, non ammazzava nessuno!

“Sì, ora stai decisamente esagerando” rincarò Dean. “Se vuoi rimanere incazzato con me per il resto della tua vita fai pure, ma non ti permettere di offendere qualcuno che ha rischiato la sua vita per salvare la mia.”

“Insomma, non c’è bisogno che litighiate tanto per colpa mia” riprese Benny, cercando di mettere pace. “Io non mi offendo se pensate che i vampiri siano creature abominevoli, anzi, se devo essere sincero sono io il primo a pensarlo, visto quello che mi hanno fatto…”

Dean, Bobby e Castiel guardarono con soddisfazione gli altri che, alle parole di Benny, si erano dati una calmata e si erano avvicinati al divano per ascoltare quello che aveva da raccontare. Loro avevano già avuto modo di sentire quella storia straziante e speravano che conoscere il passato del loro nuovo amico avrebbe cancellato la sfiducia nei suoi confronti.

Benny raccontò degli anni passati ad assaltare yacht per ucciderne gli occupanti, dell’incontro con Andrea Kormos e della sua decisione di cambiare completamente vita per lei… fino al terribile epilogo in cui i vampiri del suo clan l’avevano rintracciato e avevano massacrato sia lui sia Andrea.

“Che bastardi…” mormorò Gabriel, particolarmente toccato dalla triste vicenda. Istintivamente, si strinse a Lucifer, quasi temendo che anche per loro potesse esserci un finale tanto tragico.

“Non preoccuparti, fratellino” gli sussurrò Lucifer, vedendolo tanto colpito. “A noi non potrà mai accadere. Chi mai potrebbe vendicarsi su di me che sono _Satana in persona_? Purtroppo per lui, il nostro amichetto vampiro era meno forte degli altri del suo clan, ma nessun demone o mostro potrebbe mai fare del male a me che _sono il Diavolo_ o al mio caro fratellino.”

Non era chiaro se questa dovesse essere davvero una rassicurazione, tuttavia Gabriel la prese come tale e si affidò totalmente all’abbraccio protettivo del fratello maggiore.

Ma anche Balthazar era profondamente turbato da quella storia, sebbene tentasse in tutti i modi di non farlo vedere. Si mordeva il labbro inferiore e aveva lo sguardo perso nel vuoto.

“Questa cosa non è per niente giusta!” affermò alla fine. “Quei figli di puttana dovrebbero pagarla cara!”

“Sì, ci abbiamo già pensato noi” lo rassicurò Dean, divertito nel vederlo così coinvolto. Ma ciò non parve tranquillizzarlo.

“Avete fatto benissimo, però… però questo non può riportare indietro ciò che è stato” obiettò l’Angelo, che pareva inseguire un pensiero non meglio definito. “Voglio dire, tu hai fatto di tutto per migliorarti, per cambiare vita, per andare contro la tua stessa natura e questo è il risultato? No, no, così non va e aver eliminato gli stronzi che ti hanno fatto questo non risolve la cosa.”

“Balthazar, la stai prendendo particolarmente sul personale…” fece Dean, ancora più divertito.

“Purtroppo è andata così e non ci si può fare niente” disse allora Benny, anche lui piuttosto stupito nel vedere tanta partecipazione da parte di qualcuno che aveva appena conosciuto. Forse gli Angeli erano tutti così? “Però, vedi, non è tutto negativo come puoi pensare. Io considero già una grande fortuna aver conosciuto Andrea e aver avuto in dono il tempo che ho passato con lei. Se non fosse mai avvenuto, nemmeno io sarei quello che sono ora. Preferisco essere grato per ciò che ho vissuto piuttosto che avvelenarmi con l’odio per ciò che ho perso: in questo modo finirei per ritornare il mostro che ero e allora veramente distruggerei tutto ciò che di buono ho ricevuto.”

Balthazar era allibito. Una tale grandezza d’animo e generosità era qualcosa che andava al di là della sua capacità di comprendere e gestire le emozioni.

“Ecco, così è anche peggio! E’ ancora più ingiusto!” esclamò, sconcertato. “Io sono un Angelo e non posso permettere che alle persone migliori succedano le cose peggiori!”

“Ma io non sono migliore di nessuno, anzi, in passato ho fatto delle cose…”

“No!” ribatté ostinato Balthazar. “L’hai detto tu stesso che quando hai conosciuto Andrea tutto il male si è cancellato. Non posso accettare che qualcuno che si sta dimostrando tanto buono e generoso debba soffrire, questa non è la giustizia in cui io credo!”

“Balthazar, forse adesso esageri un pochino” intervenne Castiel. Nemmeno lui aveva mai visto l’amico tanto infervorato e non sapeva bene cosa pensare. Cominciava a ritenere che Balthazar avesse veramente delle grandi difficoltà nel gestire i sentimenti e le emozioni umane…

“No, non esagero affatto. Voi pensate pure a un modo per rendere inoffensivo Crowley se dovesse rifarsi vivo con quella storia del Purgatorio, io cercherò un modo per ricompensare Benny per quello che ha perduto!” rincarò l’Angelo con passione.

Dean si lasciò sfuggire un sorrisetto. Nonostante tutto, sembrava proprio che l’arrivo di Benny avrebbe portato delle novità interessanti e chissà come sarebbe andata a finire?

 

**FINE**

   


End file.
